


Decadent Shadows

by Anonymous



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The combination of chronic insomnia, and a yearning to get out of the house as quarantine restrictions slowly begin to lift, lead Ryan to wind up at Buzzfeed HQ at three thirty in the morning.When he arrives at the office where they film Unsolved, he makes a discovery that will lead to him never being the same again.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	Decadent Shadows

Ryan heaves a heavy sigh as he slides into his car and fastens his seatbelt, heading out onto the mostly deserted 3 AM highway.

Insomnia is a familiar foe that Ryan has wrestled with for years. While the guy could pump iron until his legs gave out and he was dripping in sweat, he consistently struggled to quiet his mind. 

His normal remedies of late night gaming, reading the mechanical specs of theme park rides, and clicking through Creepy Pastas have all failed him tonight. Quarantine had lasted far longer than anyone anticipated, and he can feel the itch under his skin to be able to go out into the world again. 

He arrives at Buzzfeed HQ, knowing there's always editing he could be working on, but not wanting to be trapped at home with a laptop on the coffee table. 

The air is cool when he steps out of the car, goosebumps rising along his arms. He throws on his hoodie, slings his backpack over his shoulder, and walks towards the entrance. 

It's nearly silent inside, save for the dull hum of the overhead lights. He makes his way towards the Unsolved office, hand in his pocket and ready to pull out the key. 

When he's finally in front of the door, he notices that it's already cracked open a little. He frowns in confusion, ready to barge in on whomever is in there, when something makes him stop. 

He hears someone's voice, low and breathy, with a sound that he can't describe as anything but a moan. What strikes him as odd, even more odd than its presence there in the first place, is that it sounds vaguely...familiar, somehow. 

As quietly and cautiously as possible, he presses his fingertips against the door, nudging it open every so slightly more so that he can see inside. 

The air rushes from his lungs and his entire body thrums like a plucked guitar string. 

Shane is sitting on the floor in front of their Unsolved desk. 

Legs spread wide, entirely nude, and jerking off. 

Ryan feels his heart begin to race a thousand miles a minute and he can feel a bead of sweat pool on his brow. 

All he needs to do is take a few steps back, head down the hall, drive home, and it will be as if none of this ever happened. 

But, he _can't_.

There is some sort of invisible force that's curled around his legs and rooted him still to the spot. 

He's absolutely _transfixed_.

The dim light makes Shane's skin look like it's glowing, smooth collarbones, wiry limbs, and thin torso bathed in gold. His hair has grown so long, chestnut tresses swaying with his movements, his eyes squeezed shut, cheeks rose-colored, tongue peeking through impossibly soft looking pink lips that fall open whenever his thumb brushes the head of his cock. 

He looks ethereal, almost inhumanly beautiful. 

But what makes Ryan's knees quaver and bow is just how open and uncontrolled Shane face is right now. Shane's a timid man around most, sometimes almost annoyingly polite with his Midwestern manners and hipster boy charms. He consistently puts the needs of others above his own and despite being 6'4 and witty as hell, he normally does everything he can to minimize his presence and draw attention away from himself. 

But here, in the darkened quiet of the middle of the night, he's torn himself open to give into his own pleasure. It's decadence and Ryan feels like a glutton just watching him. 

The sounds Shane makes are deep and wanton, lacking the structure of his singing, and the careful cadence of his speech. His free hand roams over his flesh as if of its own volition, touching any inch of skin that it can with hurried need. Shane's fingertips grasp onto one of his nipples and he tugs harshly, biting down on his lower lip as he surrenders into his own animalistic desire. 

Ryan feels like he might faint. 

Shane's fingers are so long that wrapped around his cock, moving so fast, it's all just a blur most of the time. Every now and then though, Shane will nudge his thumb under the head of his cock spread precome over his slit and down his shaft, teasing himself, drawing this out, savoring it. 

His moans are getting louder, his breaths broken and stuttered, his body jerking without the practiced poise he normally demonstrates. 

He's _breathtaking_.

With a final drawn out groan that sounds as if its been wrenched from the very core of his being, Shane's hips jolt forward as white ribbons of come spill over his fingers. 

There's even something rich in hearing Shane try to catch his breath, soft quick little puffs of air as he stares down at his come covered hand. 

Ryan's mouth goes dry as Shane slips his fingers past his lips, tongue laving over and between his fingers as he licks his own come off his hand. It's so filthy and lewd and self-indulgent and Ryan's distantly aware of a sticky wetness against his own thigh. 

When he sees Shane reach for his clothes, Ryan does a one hundred and eighty degree turn in the opposite direction and speed walks back to his car. His hands tremble as he struggles to put the key in the ignition, but he's tearing out of the parking lot as soon as his body calms down just enough to let him. 

On the way home he doesn't think, can't think, just focuses on the road, and driving. 

When he finally makes it back, he goes to his room and collapses down onto the bed onto his back. His skin feels hot and tight, his mind branded with the memory of what he's seen, flashing through his mind whenever he shuts his eyes. 

As he stares up at the ceiling, entirely gobsmacked, he's now wide awake for an entirely different reason.


End file.
